Dudas Existenciales
by Donnie59
Summary: Un One-shot con un poco de K2 Que espero que sea de su agrado. (: No soy buena para los Summary.


**_Disculpen si no es de su agrado. Pero en mi imaginación resultaba gracioso. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía. Y apreciaría sus criticas, ya que soy bastante nueva en esto. (:_**

**_South Park no me pertenece, les pertenece a los grandioso Matt Stone y Trey Parker~_**

Un Kenny resignado se desploma en la silla soltando un bufido. El chico de parka naranja esta indignado, exasperado y dolido en lo más profundo de su ego.

Cómo era posible que el chico más sexy de todo South Park no haya podido convencer a un misero chico que lo besara. No entraba en su cabeza. O sea, cómo iba a llamarse así mismo bisexual si ni siquiera había probado los dulces y suaves labios de un hombre.

Y sí, puede que les llame la atención de forma física y todo eso, pero si no lograba llevarlo a la practica, qué ganaba?. Y todo esto rondaba en la cabeza de nuestro amigo McCormick, que maldecía mientras miraba como sus amigos ignoraban cruelmente su angustia, mientras jugaban a las cartas.

Por otro lado, Stan y Kyle mantenían una muy entretenida partida de cartas pasando de los problemas de su amigo, ya que estuvo toda la semana quejándose de lo mismo sin darles tregua.

**En serio chicos, no lo entiendo. Es que acaso soy tan feo?**- Decía McCormick, poniendo ojos de perrito mojado para reflejar su angustia.

Stan que no quito ni un segundo su vista del juego, bufo – **En serio Kenny. Ya esta. No puedes obligar a alguien a que te bese. Y no, no es que eres feo. Sino que a los chicos no les apetece andar a los besuqueos contigo y más solo por una estupida teoría…**

**Estupida teoría? En serio Stanley? Me ofendes** – dramatizaba Kenny, aunque el comentario no le había caído del todo bien.

**Esto es más que una estupida teoría, esta en juego la sexualidad de un pobre chico desahuciado, esto capaz marque mi futuro. Y tú dices que es estupido?** – remarco volviendo a poner sus ojos llorosos.

**Ahhh solo digo que no vas a definir tu sexualidad por besarte con una persona** – soltó Marsh ya bajando las cartas e intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Mientras Kenny intentaba por todos los medio hacer entender su razón a Stan y viceversa. Kyle, ya exasperado de toda esta situación, baja sus cartas y se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse donde estaba sentado Kenny.

Antes de que ambos muchachos pudieran preguntar a su amigo que pasaba, el Judío toma el rostro de Kenny entre sus manos y muy delicadamente roza sus labios para luego unirlos completamente en un suave y sumamente tierno beso. Luego de unos segundos delinea el labio inferior del rubio con su legua, y McCormick una vez recuperado del shock, corresponde el beso entre abriendo sus labios para darle lugar a que sus leguas recorran la cavidad bucal del otro, con roces suaves pero continuos.

A pesar de que la situación generaba una sensación completamente placentera para Ken, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y debido a eso tuvieron que separarse.

Unidos por un fino hilo de saliva y a una distancia de pocos centímetros entre ambos, él de ushanka verde entre abre los ojos para encontrase con el rostro del inmortal, entre una mezcla de shockeado y ruborizado.

Broflovski, satisfecho, sonríe de lado y habla en un suave susurro – **Si el culón se llega a enterar, te matare hasta que quedes completamente muerto**-

Y una vez dicho todo, vuelve a su lugar. Pero cuando levanta la vista ve a Stanley con los ojos desorbitados y con un rubor que sobrepasa el normal de una persona y a Kenneth que de a poco iba recobrando el habla.

**Wow…. Creo que fue el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida. En serio, Kyle….** –baja la mirada- **Incluso creo que tengo una erección, mira.** – Dijo señalando sus partes bajas.

Stan que de apoco iba cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar - **Kyle… que carajo fue eso…**

**KENNY!**- Kyle al escuchar los comentarios y ver el estado de sus dos amigos, comienza a sentir como sus mejillas van tomando temperatura a causa de la vergüenza **Oh vamos… Y-yo lo hice porque Kenny no se callaba**. –suspira e infla sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos esmeraldas, resignados – **Aparte bien lo dijiste tu Stan, un beso no va a marcar mi sexualidad… Ahora ¿podemos retomar el juego y dar por concluido el tema?.** – finalizo tomando las cartas y sin intenciones de seguir escuchando a los otros dos. Obviamente, el moreno y el rubio no acotaron más al respecto, temían que si insistían despertarían a _Sheila Broflovski_ dentro del pelirrojo.


End file.
